


An Embarrassing Lack of Body

by Daegaer



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Demons, Discorporation (Good Omens), Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-11
Updated: 2010-03-11
Packaged: 2020-06-25 10:02:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19743412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daegaer/pseuds/Daegaer





	An Embarrassing Lack of Body

There were advantages to his current state of embarrassment, Crowley grimly told himself. 

Being disembodied was more traditional, and Hell liked tradition a _lot_. He could creep into people's souls and bedrooms, and whisper terrible, wicked things into their ears. Not that he ever actually did. People were often up to the most mortifying mortal activities in their bedrooms, which only the most prurient demon would want to actually observe. Even the ones who were blamelessly doing no more than sleeping tended to snore or punctuate his temptations with sleepy farts.

Actually, Crowley mused. I hate this blessed ethereal malarky.


End file.
